


【Élu】光偏振

by Cerphone19



Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: SKAM france EP.4 S3Eliott这几天的情绪不太好。
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, elu - Relationship
Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141670





	【Élu】光偏振

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2019年的作品。  
> 

这个名词是他无聊时瞥见的。

  
  
但这里或许要给“无聊”先下个定义——他混沌的，迟缓的，空白的时刻，就是无聊。甚至有时他觉得自己的存在成为了“无聊”本身——至少他脑子里一直住着这样诡异奇怪的感觉，那不免给他心脏凿出一个小坑。

  
  
书中在介绍光学，Eliott不过随意翻阅到一页，上面画着好几张示意图。曲线被画笔和纸张折叠成曲面，又在他的视觉内阅读成一个立体的效果。Eliott想，图像不诚实。于是阅读到下面的一小行字：偏振光。

  
  
Eliott当然不熟悉这个名词的物理原理，他对科学这门学科不抱有很大热情。但他把这个名词烙进了虚无记忆的一角，仿佛海鸟在泅渡前就已熟悉了来路和归途，一时间分辨不清是字词架构出来的亦或是被悄悄触动到他千万根细微神经里去的。

  
  
他明白自己又从上个混沌、迟缓、空白的时刻，掉下去另外一个混沌、迟缓、空白的时刻。只是明白，却不能决定何时抽离，何处拔出。唯一能确凿的是：他又在病了。

  
  
关于这点确凿，母亲能感觉他，Lucille能监管他，医生能建议他，药片能镇静他，但Eliott自己无能为力，他是从别人的确凿里找到自己的肋间软骨，再毫不留情按下去。

  
  
“上一次这样的情况出现是在转校前一个月。”Lucille担忧地表示，发病的间隔变短了。“你最近发生了什么吗？”

  
  
Eliott背背身子，不去接她倒过来的一杯水。Lucillie又开始小声叹气，其实他知道。然后过了会儿，听到门关上的声音，Eliott又把她临走前落下的唠叨扫在一边。 

  
  
但是最近发生了什么？

  
  
这个问题却让他在黑暗中撞到一束光，稍微摸索到自我的形状。

  
  
这束光有时是蓝色的。

  
  
Lucas有一双漂亮眼睛，他的瞳色是会说话的蓝色，湛湛澈澈。转校来的那天，公共房间里互相偷瞄的那时，在自动售卖机前买下两根24号能量棒那刻，派对上彼此较劲那会儿，Eliott都捕捉到了这些蓝色。

  
  
这束光有时是黄色的。

  
  
它出现在啤酒、浣熊、Dubstep、钢琴、Lucas的发色和月光里，投射出温柔和热情，明明亮亮。Eliott却只能短暂地把握住这些欢愉的黄色，那么看来他也不是个擅长着色的画家。

  
  
画画，他又想到Lucas那天问的可爱问题，“你会怎么样画我？”

  
  
他被Lucas突然抛投来的暧昧问题愣住了，装作不经意地轻吻了啤酒瓶，把脑海中的想法踩下刹车。

“我不知道。得让我想想。”

  
  
他画自己是浣熊，因为它戴着面具，面具是安全的，神秘的，敏感的。他通过面具看世界，世界在他脸上展示阅读不出更多的情绪或态度，这时他可以侥幸取胜。

  
  
可Lucas，Lucas，Lucas……

  
  
画家怎么去画一道光呢？

  
  
那批印象主义狂热者会说，到户外去，在和煦日光下架五六个画架，光走到哪便画到哪，光感与色彩是稍纵即逝的。你去揣摩看看，去吧。

  
  
Eliott用自己的眼睛来给Lucas照相，怎么都照不完。灵动的可爱的模样在记忆里成了套乱序的幻灯片一张张播放。

  
  
Lucas听完后向他微笑挑挑眉的时候，他就决定了，不要粗糙的几样色块，不要稍纵即逝的光景。他要用嘴唇来描摹，他会亲吻Lucas，从头顶到脚尖，每一处寸寸的肌肤躯体。那该会是很美的一幅肖像，Lucas的棱角曲线，身上每一颗痣和斑点，他都会画下来。

  
  
他或许还可以把Lucas顶弄到钢琴上，推倒在床上，看到不一样的颜色。潮红的，粉红的，几点腥白的，Lucas。

  
  
Eliott兴奋地在这些光谱中撷取存在的属于Lucas的颜色，哪怕是奢想。他看到Lucas和Cholé亲吻，他想，这没什么的。他听到Lucas说，谢谢兄弟，他想，原来我在他朋友面前的身份就是这样。他抓住Lucas的手，从保安手电筒上打来的一束光上逃离到黑暗的一旁，他想，这一切都值得了。但从来是他想、他想。甚至他都不知道这是病痛作怪，还是真的胡思乱想。

  
  
Eliott把幻想安置，在每次情绪振动偏离时候进一步退一步。进一步他就画一块拼图，作为勇敢的一步。停歇不前的间隔，便作绕路，也算前进。好不好？他这样宽慰自己，好不好。

  
  
但这样的宽慰，似乎连自己也说服不过去。毕竟他想：画像只是画像，不是具象，不诚实。在这混混沌沌的晚上，他失去了剩余的力气。

  
  
Eliott对Lucas说，周一见。

  
  
他甚至挑选好了要穿的衣服，把它放在床尾。

  
  
而答应Daphné画壁画，是早想好了邀请和Lucas一起画的。

  
  
多好啊。

  
  
结果却是他彻夜未眠，把时针从逆时针拨回了一次又一次。最后一次回复完Lucas，看到他几乎是秒回地说“好”的时候，一下子漂流进无措宏大的宇宙，可血液流动的声音，怎么又在干扰着骚动着，使他每分每秒都在煎熬折磨呢？

  
如果那天他回应Lucas的钢琴曲名，或是在他家楼下就亲吻了他，又或是现在鼓起勇气去面对周三下午约会，在色彩斑斓的墙下把自己的爱意全部传达过去，结局是不是就不会那么糟糕，更直截了当。他踩着玻璃碎片一步步走出隧道，每欢喜一寸就要剧痛一分。他知道隧道的尽头就是光。但隧道实在太长了。

  
  
他想，这是光偏振。

  
  
他想，Lucas就是他的光。

fin


End file.
